


Doing It Yourself

by KorrinBelle



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrinBelle/pseuds/KorrinBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to try something new, but he can't quite do it without Ryuuji's help. Ryuuji is happier to assist than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It Yourself

            Ryuuji stopped, put down his pencil, and turned to face his boyfriend. He was pretty sure he heard Rin right, but he wanted there to be no mistake.

            “You want me to help you _what_?”

            Rin flushed, his mouth opening only to snap shut again. His eyes darted away from the other boy as he fidgeted, no longer as confident in his request now that Ryuuji was staring him down.

            “Well, I just thought… It would be interesting to try, and also, maybe you’d like to watch?” Rin asked, his blush reaching up to his ears as he glanced hopefully at Ryuuji. “A-anyways, I already tried on my own and… I couldn’t do it, so...” he trailed off, glancing at Ryuuji with an expression caught somewhere between hopeful and annoyed at even having to repeat himself.

            Ryuuji laughed quietly, almost disbelieving, and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried not to picture it; Rin on his back with his legs in the air above him. He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be erotic or comical, but… He had to admit he was intrigued. To himself. He would never admit it to Rin.

            “Just… Just gimme’ one sec to finish this,” he said, and he ignored the giddy smile that spread across Rin’s face as he bounced on to Ryuuji’s bed to wait, before turning back towards his homework, scratching out the last few answers to the questions he’d been working on.

            “Alright,” he said as he closed the notebook and turned back towards Rin. “How do you wanna’ do this?”

            “Uh, well, can you help me do some stretching first? I can’t really… uh… reach.”

            Ryuuji shrugged, as if to say whatever you want, and Rin hopped off the bed to sit on the floor with his legs stretched out before him, reaching towards them with his hands. Ryuuji got behind him and pushed against his back, and Rin emitted a quiet little grunt as Ryuuji helped him reach for his toes.

            “More. Harder,” Rin said, though it came out more like a grunt with the way his lungs were being squished between his chest and his lap.

            “You sure?” Ryuuji asked, even as he pushed harder, applying the force Rin requested. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

            Rin nodded. “Get the stretching done quicker. I’ll heal up quick.”

            So Ryuuji pushed him down flat, practically flat against the ground. Rin’s hands extended passed his toes, and they held that position as they counted out 30 seconds. When Ryuuji released him Rin heaved a sigh of relief as his joints and muscles returned to a state of relaxation, before getting in to position for the next few stretches, and they repeated the process as Rin rapidly tried to increase the flexibility in his legs and back.

            After they were finished Rin stretched his arms above his head, flexing his muscles; some of his joints popping as he tried to ease the rapidly forced tension back out of them.

            “Okay, that feels pretty good,” he said. He could already feel his body adjusting to and healing from the stress he’d just put it under.

            “So, now what?” Ryuuji asked, trying to be nonchalant about it, like they weren’t about to do something very weird, and Rin flushed deliciously again. It was amazing the way he could so brazenly suggest trying something so erotic and weird out of the blue with no preamble or hesitation, but still somehow manage to appear cute and embarrassed when questioned about it.

            “I guess… I should get undressed,” Rin said slowly before he pulled his shirt off over his head. He glanced at Ryuuji, who was simply standing there, watching him, arms crossed over his chest.

            “You could get undressed too?”

            “Nah, I’m good,” Ryuuji said with a chuckle, and Rin bit his lip as he flushed again, but he didn’t hesitate to reach for his belt buckle, removing it before shimmying out of his pants and underwear.

            He was already a little bit hard, probably from the excitement of trying something new, his heart fluttering in anticipation. Perhaps from having Ryuuji simply standing there, watching him. Either way, it would probably make things easier.

Rin glanced at Ryuuji again, but said nothing as he climbed on to the bed, lying down on his back and flicking his tail out of the way, his knees up in the air.

            “O-okay… This is where I need help,” Rin said, an embarrassed little pout decorating his features, as if the problem was admitting that he needed help at all, and not with what he needed help doing.

            Ryuuji climbed on the bed beside him, kneeling over him, and Rin braced himself before kicking his legs up in to the air. Ryuuji’s hands came to rest behind his knees, holding his legs up and steady as Rin carefully rolled backwards, lifting his hips off the bed and bringing his own cock closer to his face.

            Rin’s eyes flitted from his own dick, poised right in front of his face, to Ryuuji. Rin’s cheeks were bright red as he gave him a single, curt nod. He was ready.

            Ryuuji leaned on Rin, pressing his legs down as Rin lifted his head, opening his mouth. He could smell himself—his own scent thick and masculine, but distinctly different from Ryuuji. His breath ghosted across his cock for that split second where he couldn’t reach it, before Ryuuji pushed his legs down further and Rin made contact. His thighs trembled under Ryuuji’s hands as Rin licked the head of his own cock, a tentative single swipe of his tongue, before he swirled his tongue around the tip. A quiet gasp wrenched its way from his chest, his breath hot, and he could feel it on himself, could feel all of it, like a closed circuit; a feedback loop of pleasure.

            He’d done this tons of times, sucked dick—Ryuuji’s specifically, not his own—and gotten his dick sucked, but this was different in a very weird way. When it came to jerking off, someone else’s hand was always better because you couldn’t anticipate what would happen, as if unconsciously guarding yourself against it. He imagined it was probably the same with blowjobs, but this was different; filthy, weird, and fantastic in its own way that sent his heart racing. It probably wasn’t even the weirdest thing he’d suggested they try, but with Ryuuji simply there—hovering over him, watching him as he mouthed at his own dick—it felt oddly illicit; Wrong, but right in all the best ways.

            It was actually weird how different it felt having a dick other than Ryuuji’s in his mouth, like he’d gotten used to the size and girth. He wondered if it would have felt like cheating if he hadn’t asked for Ryuuji’s help, but Ryuuji _was_ controlling some of it, assisting with how much Rin could actually reach and that added an element he couldn’t control; couldn’t anticipate.

            Ryuuji was bright red, his eyes locked on to Rin’s face, watching him, the other boy’s eyes half lidded as he mouthed at his own dick. Ryuuji pushed Rin’s legs down further and Rin groaned as he got half his cock in to his own mouth. He was actively sucking now, not just licking, and Ryuuji could feel Rin tensing and twitching beneath his hands.

            Fuck! It was so deliciously filthy, watching Rin as he did _that_. Ryuuji was hard, his own cock pressed painfully against the front of his pants despite the fact that he wasn’t being touched at all. How could he not be as he knelt over his boyfriend, the half demon’s ass in the air, quivering and shaking as he sucked greedily on his own cock?

            Ryuuji repositioned himself so he could hold Rin’s legs down with just one arm, and reached up with his now free hand, putting two of his fingers in to his own mouth and working them over with his tongue, getting them good and wet before sliding that same hand down between Rin’s legs.

            Rin’s eyes flicked open with comprehension, meeting Ryuuji’s inquisitive gaze before he closed them again. His tail snaked up to curl around Ryuuji’s arm and the older boy took that as a yes, massaging his fingers against Rin’s entrance and the half demon moaned around his own dick, caught between rocking his hips forward in to his own mouth or back against Ryuuji’s hand.

            Ryuuji licked his lips. Normally he loved to tease Rin, to draw things out and watch him beg, but with Rin pleasuring himself he didn’t have all day, so Ryuuji took mercy on Rin and slipped a finger inside him. The half demon tensed at the intrusion, but adjusted quickly, pushing back against Ryuuji’s hand, the sound of his moans taking on a higher pitch.

            “Heh, you like this?” Ryuuji asked, carefully leaning on Rin, forcing his hips down further even as he gently started stroking his insides, “Sucking your own dick while I fuck you with my hand?”

            Rin groaned, trying to nod even as he fucked his own mouth, rocking between the two sensations. A frustrated grunt slipped out of Rin’s mouth from around his dick as Ryuuji removed his finger, only to line up a second.

            The sound of Rin desperately slurping away on his own cock was obscene. The angle and reach was all wrong, and Rin couldn’t get his lips properly around himself, but that didn’t stop him from trying, licking and sucking and chasing a fast approaching orgasm.

            He moaned pitifully as he struggled to reach, to get himself deeper in to his own mouth, but not wanting to shift his hips too much as Ryuuji was currently rubbing his fingers against the perfect spot inside him, teasing him mercilessly. He was almost crying, pleading around his own dick, wordlessly calling out for more as he rocked back and forth, fucking his mouth even as he fucked himself on Ryuuji’s hand. Without warning his legs spasmed and Ryuuji had to duck his feet. He tensed around Ryuuji’s fingers as he came, shooting a hot load right in to his own waiting mouth.

            Ryuuji gasped quietly above him, transfixed by the sight, even as Rin stopped sucking, his eyes rolling up as he wordlessly let the orgasm roll over him.

            After a moment he relaxed, swallowing his own seed before licking his lips, chasing up the stray bit of cum that had missed its mark. Ryuuji slowly removed his fingers and then eased off of Rin, letting his legs drop back to the bed. The half demon groaned, a deep seated sound of satisfaction as he stretched, his tail unfurling from around Ryuuji’s arm and his spine audibly popping, before he flopped back to the bed with a sigh. He licked his lips again and then glanced down at Ryuuji with a smirk.

            The other boy’s eyes were wide, his face red, and his breathing labored.

            “Hah! Did you enjoy watching me suck my own dick?” Rin asked with a laugh, his eyes on Ryuuji’s straining pants.

            “Yeah…” Ryuuji admitted, somewhat breathlessly as he crawled up the length of Rin’s body, kissing him and tasting a flavour that was distinctly Rin, “But I think I’d like to see you suck mine more.”

            “O-oh, okay,” Rin said, his voice husky and low as he licked his lips once more.


End file.
